Eclipse of the Moon
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: Rated T just in caseChibiusa has finally finished her training and is back home. But an omnious cloud is shadowing over the joyous occassion and the Senshi are in for a new enemy that is after something more then just engery...
1. Default Chapter

He spun her around on the dance floor, of the throne room in the Crystal palace. It was a private celebration of Chibiusa's completion of her sailor moon training. All their closest friends and their families were there as well. There was cheering and laughter that echoed through the room and music played rather loudly echoed off the walls.

Serenity and Endymion were on the dance floor, having fun as well. Endymion leaned close, stealing a kiss from his wife, who laughed at his roguishness and returned the kiss.

"I'm so happy she is home now. " She says to him while he spun her around.

He pulls her in and dips her, "I know love, I was worried for a moment but she's just like us isn't she?"

"yes a perfect heir for us." She wraps her arms around his neck and smiles a little as she kisses him again.

"Perfect child….want to try for another?" he nibbles on her ear. "Hmmm?"

She giggled, "Oh Mamo-chan, don't be silly…"

"Who says I'm kidding?"

"Mamo-chan!"

That's when they heard the lighting and thunder that pierced the sky that was once clear and sunny. The music stopped for a moment and everyone looked around and towards the tall grand windows of the solace room.

"Mama, papa, what's happening?" Chibiusa who looked around nine or ten came up to them in her pink princess dress. "Why did it get dark so soon?"

Her crimson eyes held the edge of fear as she asked the question. The Senshi were not far away. Ami, dressed in a pale blue gown hurried over to them. Minako was not far from them followed by the others.

"What's going on?" She asked her pale eyes looked from each face with concern.

Ami held the compact computer and typed furiously. "It seems that something has entered earth's atmosphere." She looked up at them. "Something…. that's landed in the Russia continent."

"What do we do?" Makoto, who had been chatting with her husband and had came over, asked.

Endymion took over this line in question, "Makoto, you, Ami, Rei and Minako go to that spot. I'll come with you. We'll try and see what has happened." He looked at the others, "you stay here and guard Usako and Chibiusa. Whatever that thing is it might be hostile."

They all nodded at his orders and went to carry them out. While they did that Serenity and Chibiusa reassured their guest that nothing serious had happened and told them to enjoy the part. Serenity's earth mother looked at her. She knew her far better then anyone. "Usagi," Ikuko said having never called her daughter 'Serenity', "Something's happened hasn't it? That's why they're rushing off?"

She looked into those reddish brown eyes and could not lie to her mother any more, "Yes…something has happened. We don't know what it is."

"Will it be….like before?" There was a worried note in the older woman's voice.

"I hope not mama…I hope not."

* * *

The icy land glowed softly from the light of the crash site. There was a line of scorched earth that led to a strange looking pod. A little red light flashed on and off on one side of the pod; around it the earth was still steaming in the cold tundra like air. A beeping sound was heard in the empty land and a soft sound came from the pod.

A small delicate had reached out from the pod and grasped the side of the pod.


	2. Orphan

There were so many people around her. It reminded her of home and how it used to be with all its people and the language. She sighs inwardly and caught herself looking into a window at some food. She was so hungry, so very hungry. ' I could eat a fleet of ships' she thought looking longingly at what seemed to be some cookies a delicious looking cake and muffins.

"Hey you.." A young girl looked out at her. "Are you hungry?"

The little girl looked frightened. Not many people in this place were nice to her. They were really mean and wanted to hurt her, but this lady seems nice….

She moved towards her, her steps timid and cautious like a deer in open ground.

The young girl smiles at the small child and took her small brown hand in her own pale one. "What's your name sweetie?"

The little girl looked up at her and smiles shyly saying, "Elation."

"Elation…."The older girl tries it out and then nods, "Well that's a pretty name. They call me Lena. It's sort for Alena." She walks the child into the bakery.

Lena set Elation on the counter in the back. "I'm going to make you something to eat and then you will get a bath and get out of those rags. " She says and brushes her dark purple hair out of her face, her pale green eyes set on the child before her.

Elation was wearing a ratty looking shirt with pants that's that were too small and just as holey. The girl's hair was dull with dirt and soot that also covered her body. Lena inwardly cringed at the thought of the bathtub now.

She smiles, "Okay how about we make it bath first?"

Elation nods with a smile, "okay."

* * *

"This was all we found at the crash site." Ami pressed a button while she talked. The pod appeared as a hologram for all to see. "It seems to be from another planet perhaps outside the solar system."

"So, what was inside it is what we need to know." Haruka told hem leaning back.

Ami clears her throat, "Well, it's small enough so we should presume that a child could have been inside."

"I felt …violence from it." Endymion said, " like a war of some kind and great sadness." His voice trails off as a sudden flash came to him.

It was like he was the person inside of the pod beating at it but the voice was that of a child screaming out for their mother and father.

His whole body shakes and convulses as he had a sudden flash of being catapulted into the space alone and scared…then the gas the freezing…and..

"Mamo-chan!" Serenity's voice cut through his mind and he slowly opens them.

"Usako…?" he whispers his voice hoarse. What had happened?

"Mamoru…what did you see?" Rei looks worriedly from him to the others.

He took a steadying breath, taking a sip of water that Hotaru brought and tried to think clearly. "it…it was a child…inside the pod…" He looks at them, "she's here somewhere…"

"Who is?" Michiru asked looking at him, "where can we find her?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

"Alazar…." A laborious voice whispers, "Alazar…. bring the crystals…. we need them."

The man stood before the darkness, peering through it. " We must find the girl." He replied, "She is the key…"

"Yes….yes…bring the girl…"

He nods and disappears. Maybe they could bring it all back, with the key.

Looking down at the pod that was connected to the ground he stares at the face of his beloved. "Soon, you will wake, my love."

((yeah...just...stuff ... disclaimer: Own nothing of sailormoon but I own my actual cannons.))


	3. Something wicked this way comes

Disclaimer: i only own my own characers villians ect. I don't own the cannons of Sailormoon.

* * *

"We cannot possibly keep her, Lena." Her mother told her, "We barely have enough for ourselves! We can't possibly take care of her too!"

Lena looks up at her mom's angry magenta eyes with her own emerald eyes. "She has no one else, mama! How can you throw a poor child like that out?"

Her mother paced back and forth, angrily doing her own chores, "Because we have no money! We are bankrupt, Alena! Does that mean anything to you!"

Lena stood and stares at her angrily, "I'm going to my room, and going to bed." She glares at her mother briefly before leaving.

A soft sigh escaped from the small girl watching them. She sniffs a little, and moves silently, waiting for both the mother and daughter to sleep. After they were settled, she moved silently gathering up a few meager things, such as a few shirts and pants, some money Lena had given her, and a few loaves of beard.

She moves to Lena's room and stares at the door with the note clung tightly in her hand. Stifling a small sob, she left the note, and left the bakery.

"I'm always a burden…" she whispers.

"Mama!" Lena went up to the older woman with worried eyes a small note clutched in her hand, "she's gone!"

Her mother looks over at her, "What are you talking about Lena?"

Lena frown a little, "The girl that was just here."

"Well maybe she left or something." Her mother said insensitively.

Lena got up feeling disgusted with her mother. Why did she stayed there? "you know what mother? I'm leaving. I'm going to find that little girl and I'm going to make a new life."

"you can't!" The older woman looked at her in shock. "Who would help me run the bakery and with tax time? Lena you can't leave me!"

But the younger woman was already moving getter her stuff, or what she cared to carry with her and a backpack. "You should have thought of that before I made up my mind." Lena gathered all her things and money and was heading for the door, her mother dogging her steps.

"Lena, be reasonable! What kind of life are you going to make for yourself out there?"

Lena rolls out her motorcycle, an old Harley from days long ago still in perfect condition. Her mother had told her it belonged to her grand father at one point and time.

"One with out you." She said swinging her leg over and looks at her. "Goodbye mother."

She revved it up and it roared to life as she took off.

Her mother was still yelling her name, "Lena…! LENA!"

* * *

"Hey there little girl." A gruff voice called from behind her. "What cha doin' here? All by your lonesome…?"

Elation didn't look back as she kept walking. Her shoulders were hunched a bit as if she could ward the man away. She kept a tight grip on her small bag and kept walking. Behind her she could hear his steps quickening to catch up with her.

"I said," He seemed to growl and caught her shoulder forcing her to stop. "What'cha doin here, little girl? Aren't you going to answer me?" he turns her around to get a good look at her.

The eight year old stared up at the tall man with frightened wide eyes. What did he want from her? Her childlike mind was working itself over to figure it out. "I…I…" She was trembling, scared of what he would do if he didn't like what she would say.

His eyes, one shut closed by a scar and the other the color of moldy bread, stared down at her with an evil gleam to it. " 'I ..I'" he mimics her, " I what? A little girl like you shouldn't be alone, should you?"

"N..No." She whispers.

He smiles, an unpleasant one at that. "You know what happens to little girls all alone in this world don't you?"

She shook her head vigorously.

He shook her a little, "You know what? I got just the thing to do to you."

"Wha-what's that?"

"You'll see."

* * *

It was another day in crystal Tokyo, just like any other. It seemed the events the day before was almost forgotten, had it not been for Ami working half-heartedly on the pod that was found.

So far, she had found soot and hair. It matched no one in the main database of the Palaces computer, which only farther her assumption that it was indeed from another world.

She sighs, she could be discovering other things and new ways of travel, but here she was, studying this empty shell.

She blew out, her blue hair ruffled a bit just as the doors opened.

"How goes it Ami?" asked the tall woman with dark green hair.

Ami looked over at the person she had admired for so long, "Well…So far all I got was that it's from another universe all together. But other then that I don't know…."

"Oh." Sestuna came over to peer at it. She looked inside of it and blinked, "Then what's this?" She asked pointing to an oddly familiar symbol. Three crescent moons back to back seemingly forming a flower.

"I don't know," She looks too, unable to believe that it was there. She had done and thorough search. So how could she have missed that? 'It must have been heat activated or something.' She reasoned in her logical head.

As soon as Setsuna went to touch it, dark energy crackled around it and zapped her.

"Ow! What was that?" She exclaimed.

Ami was already in work mode, "Computer do another thorough scanning of the pod." She orders as she took the taller woman's hand and looked at it. "Well there doesn't seem to be any wounds….So you should be okay."

"That was not normal energy."

Deep sapphire eyes met sober crimson ones, "I know."

* * *

Dark eyes gazed down at the city of Crystal Tokyo, "So this is the place…" The eyes flitted over towards the six figures, "It should be here…."

"I'm hungry…." The smaller figure mutters, " Can't we do this later?"

Another snorts in disgust, "You're always hungry Cronos." he says, "Why must you –eat- everything in sight?"

He shoots her a glare; "At least I'm not staring at a mirror all day, Medusa."

"Vanity, Gluttony, will you two stop your bickering?" It had been the one who had first spoken. She had long dark green hair pulled up in a messy bun with tendrils of slightly curled hair framing her face. Her skin tone was like dark chocolate with her light yellow eyes gazing at them. She was dressed in a black cat suit with a fur coat on and high pen thin-heeled boots.

Both of them looked at her, as did the others. "We have our objective here." She continued. "Gather enough to raise our master once more and find the focus key."

Hera Envy pouted as she folds her arms. She had a greenish tint to her pale skin tone. Her hair in light sea foam green ringlets with a spiky tiara on her head. Her lips, painted black, were full. Her eyes were unusual- the whites of it were entirely green while her pupil was solid black.

Her outfit was so dark green it was almost black. A tutu like skirt that had actual spikes with the top resembling more of a bikini top and her shoes were sandal like as well.

"What's so special about the focus key anyway?" She said jealousy clearly in her voice, "I mean anyone can be a focus too!"

The sound of wings rustling drew their gaze to their stranger friend. She was basically the most beautiful creature that even Vanity would have to admit it that Eros Lust looked like a fallen angel.

With white wings on her back and coca colored skin that seemed to shimmer when she breathes, Eros had raven black hair that were in mini braids that was so long it hit her mid thigh. On each bead were inscriptions that seemed African and Greek based letter (or pictures) on them.

Her outfit was simple: A bikini top that strained to hold her ample bosom with a bikini bottom. Both were white to emphasize her skin tone. Around her right arm was a silver armband that snaked up her arm. On her left leg was one that resembled the armband as well.

Her eyes were a deep and unearthly blue color as she watches them. " The focus is tuned to the power that humans have but are unable to use." Her voice was soft- but still had that husky bed room sound to it, " The pitch and tune will call our master to this world…the focus key never survives…"

"So, do you still want to be it?" Medusa Vanity raises a brow. He was lean and tall, dressed in a white tuxedo that looked similar to a prince's outfit. He had long lavender hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail. His eyes were the color of emeralds and his skin tone was a light brown. He held a golden hand mirror in his hand looking at himself then glances at them, "So, when do we do this."

Dionysus Greed looks over at them, "You know when, Medusa. You each have your assigned hosts, now get to it, Ares Wrath, Medusa Vanity, Eros Lust, Cronos Gluttony, Hera Envy, Morpheus Sloth, now go!"

Each one of them disappeared.

(r and r)


End file.
